Warzone: Iron Wolf/Perks and Killstreaks
This is a list of perks and killstreaks in Warzone: Iron Wolf. The perks will cost a certain amount of points depending on its effects in-game. The perk budget is 8 points, while a Killstreak tier is build up to 3. Speed Tier Mobile -1 Decreases time mantling over obstacles. Sling -1 Allows faster equipment usage, weapon swapping and grenades can be thrown farther. Sleight of Hand -2 Decreases time for reloading. Faster recovery when knifing an enemy. Lightweight - 2 Increases movement speed and Increases sprint duration. Dexterity -3 Allows for reloading while and faster aiming after sprinting. Efficiency Tier Awareness -1 Enemy movements are easier to hear. Player will be alerted of nearby enemies on their minimap after a kill. Sitrep -2 Capability to view enemy equipment and killstreaks. Hardline -2 Killstreaks are obtained faster. Two assists count as one kill. Spotter -2 Marks enemies at long distances. Explosives will highlight a target on the HUD and minimap if they survived the explosion. Scavenger -3 Retrieve ammo and grenades from blue packs dropped by dead friends and enemies. Grenade Launchers and Launchers will only be refilled to their maximum once. Suppression Tier Tactical Mask -1 Decreases the effectiveness of tactical grenades. Hardened -2 Ignores Counter-UAV, Blue Flares and EMP charges. Reduces redness appearing onscreen when wounded. Disposal -2 Prolongs detonations of Claymores and trapped Care Packages. Sentry Guns will be delayed in tracking and firing at the player. IMS will set off the charge, but the blast will be less powerful. Blast Shield -2 Decreases explosive damage taken. Toughness -3 Reduces flinch when shot. Also decreases idle weapon sway. Stealth Tier Eavesdrop -1 Allows use of both friendly and enemy UAVs. Will still show up on enemy minimaps if not equipped with Low Profile. Blind Eye -1 Undetectable by AI controlled air support and killstreaks. Counters the highlighting effect of Spotter. Time for locking on aircraft with a SMAW is decreased. Dead Silence -2 Negates fall damage (excluding death barriers) and reduces player's sound. The player will also be undetectable by Guard Dogs unless they have killed the enemy player that the dog is guarding. Ninja -2 Removes red name and undetectable by player-controlled support. Will not be highlighted by the Thermal Scope or Scanner Scope. Enemies will not be able to hear your killstreak announcement or be notified of the player destroying their equipment. Low Profile -3 Undetectable by enemy UAVs. When two or more UAVs are in the air, the player will be need to be on the move to remain undetectable. Tactical Packages Tactical Packages can be selected separate of the Perks. The player can only equip one at a time. Outfitted Primary Carry a third attachment for the primary weapon. Outfitted Secondary Carry a second attachment for the secondary weapon. Danger Close Choice of carrying two different lethal grenades or adding an extra to the current lethal. Strategist Choice of carrying two different tactical grenades or adding an extra to the current tactical. Close Support Extends the duration of certain streaks. Field Aid Allows a bonus point to Perk budget. Amount earned depends on the value of current perks equipped. Overkill Replaces your secondary with a second primary weapon. Killstreaks Killstreaks are set into three categories. Offensive, Defensive and Specialist. However they are earned differently. The Offensive and Specialist streaks will reset upon death. The Defensive ones do not. The player can select up to three killstreaks per chain. Offensive Killstreaks The score resets upon death. Rewards punish the other team. *UAV: Requires 3 kills. Scans enemies on the minimap for 30 seconds. Enemies with Low Profile cannot be detected. Multiple UAVs can be called in for quicker scans and expose enemies with Low Profile provided that they are not on the move. Can be shot down. *IED: Requires 4 kills. Sets a remote explosive device that will eject a charge when a nearby enemy approaches. *Guard Dog: Requires 5 kills. Calls a German Shepherd to attack enemies. The Guard Dog will stick nearby and protect the user. *Yellowjacket Drone: Requires 6 kills. Gives the player a drone that can be tossed. The Yellowacket pursues and will destroy an enemy player or an enemy killstreak. *Assault Helo: Requires 7 kills. Calls in an AH-64 Apache helicopter to attack enemies. *Sentry Grenadier: Requires 8 kills. Places a sentry gun that fires HEDP grenades. *Juggernaut Maniac: Requires 9 kills. Gives the player a crate containing light Juggernaut armor and a combat knife. Maniacs have unlimited sprint and enhanced speed. *Satellite Recon: Requires 10 kills. Exposes real-time enemy movement for 45 seconds. Can't be shot down. Enemies with Low Profile will still be viewable. *Demolitionist: Requires 10 kills. Gives the player a crate containing Juggernaut armor, an XM25 and TDI Kard. *Damage Boost: Requires 11 kills. Increases bullet damage for forty seconds. *Gunship Pilot: Requires 13 kills. Pilot an advanced attack helo to fire explosive minigun and rockets. *Juggernaut Firepower: Requires 15 kills. Gives the player containing heavy Juggernaut armor, an MG36 with a quick reload magazine, FMJ Rounds and a Glock 31. Firepower Juggernauts have heavy armor and their health will regenerate slower than its Maniac, Recon and Demolitonist counterparts. *Iron Wolf Striker: Requires 16 kills. Control the Iron Wolf satellite to fire kinetic rods and drop care packages. Defensive Killstreaks The score does not reset upon death. Rewards support your team. *Care Package: Requires 5 kills. Calls in a Care Package with a random killstreak from the Offensive and Defensive chains. Higher chance of getting an Offensive chain streak if the 5 kills weren't interrrupted by a death. *Counter UAV: Requires 5 kills. Jams mimimap for 30 seconds. Enemies with Hardened will not be affected. The only way to stop the effects of the Satellite Recon. *Sentry Gun: Requires 6 kills. Calls in an automatic Sentry Gun to fire on enemies. *Resupply Crate: Requires 6 kills. Toss a resupply crate that replenishes ammo, equipment and grenade shells. *Ballistic Vests: Requires 6 kills. Drop a duffel bag for Ballistic Vests to increase health and resistivity. *Enhancement Crate: Required 8 kills. Toss a enhancement crate that grants players a random perk. *Airspace Clearance: Requires 8 kills. Calls in an F-18A Hornet that will shoot down enemy aircraft. The Hornet will remain in the airspace for 90 seconds. *Recon Drone: Requires 9 kills. Control a remote recon drone to tag enemies on your team's minimap. *Suppression Drone: Requires 12 kills. Throws a modified Yellowjacket drone that will roam the map, firing flashbangs and concussion grenades at enemies. Can be shot down with sustained fire or lock-on. *EMP Blast: Requires 13 kills. Detonate a ICBM over the map to start a 60 second blackout for the enemy. Enemies with Hardened will be unaffected. *Defender: Requires 14 kills. A MD 500 Defender is called in and defends friendlies and objectives. Moves fast around the map and goes after recent gunfire or when an enemy is on an objective. Uses chainguns for close range and fires missiles at distant targets. *Juggernaut Recon: Requires 16 kills. Gives the player a crate containing Juggernaut armor, a Battle Shield and a USP.45 *Iron Wolf Command: Requires 18 kills. Control the Iron Wolf satellite to fire concussion charges and drop care packages. Specialist Earn kills to gain additional selected perks. *4 kills: Bonus Perk 1 *7 kills: Bonus Perk 2 *10 kills: Bonus Perk 3 *11 kills: All perks equipped